Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour was a Wiggles tour for 2018. Setlist (Known songs from videos and pictures on Instagram and Youtube) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Say The Dance, Do The Dance #Sea Side Jolly #Apples and Bananas #Dressing Up (Mary Had A Little Lamb) #Mary Had A Little Lamb #Shake Your Hips With Wags The Dog #Londonderry Hornpipe #The Giraffe #Five Little Monkeys #Do the Skeleton Scat! #Squid Jiggin' Ground #Five Fingered Family #Emma's Theme #Emma's Music Box #Emma's Yellow Bow #Let's Dance with the Fairies #Waltz With Dolls And Fairies #Dolls And Fairies On Parade (Instrumental) #Brisé in the Breeze #Sur le Pont d'Avignon #Five Little Ducks #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) #Shake Your Sillies Out #Fire Truck Rolling #Round and Round the Garden #Pappadum #The Dance Of The Scottish Horses (Instrumental) #Lachy! #Let's Go Riding with Ponso the Pony #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Open, Shut Them #Joannie Works With One Hammer #Rose/Poster Collection Song #Simon Says #Dressing Up (Irish Dancers) #Di Dicki Do Dum #Do the Propeller! #Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (Reprise) #Emma's Révérence #I'll Tell Me Ma! (Instrumental) #Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Ending Song) Tour Dates *June 2 Anaheim City National Grove *June 14 Wellmont Theater *September 11 Bundaberg Moncrieff Entertainment Centre (2 shows - 10:00 & 12:30) *September 12 Rockhampton Showgrounds (3 shows - 10:00, 12:30, 2:30) *September 13 Mackay Entertainment Centre (3 shows - 10:00, 12:30, 2:30) *September 15 Townsville Entertainment Centre (10am & 1pm) *September 16-17 Cairns Brothers Leagues club *September 24-25 St. John Holy Heart Theatre Trivia * This tour is named after The Wiggles' 10th TV Series, "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" * Some of these songs will feature in The Wiggles' Wiggle Pop! album releasing on 31, August 2018. * Mary Had A Little Lamb and Let's Go Riding With Ponso The Pony were filmed on tour for The Emma! & Lachy! Show. * The Wiggles adds in some brand-new songs and dances for all fans to enjoy. During the show, there will be a jam out where Lachy, Emma, Anthony, and Oliver get to play their instruments to a song they choose. * Say the Dance, Do the Dance is now at a more slow down beat song. Emma now has the floor and talks more with brand new dances that she gets to make up. * The Wiggles now adds back Come on Down to Wiggle Town to their shows. * The USA tour will probably be the shortest Wiggles' tour as possible with it being the length of only 2 weeks and 95% of it will be in California, while the other 5% will be in the New York area. Fans are still furious and outraged by the lack of them visiting the midwest part of USA. * Canada will get a visit later after the USA tour. Coming Soon information on Canada's Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour * In the USA video announcements on Facebook, you can tell that also Ponso will also be at the show. * Emma is gonna be taking a break for a wee while. Cause she admited herself to hospital She has been diagnosed with Endometriosis. She will not be at the South Austraila shows from April 21st. She won't be performing with the boys in QLD, SA, NSW and ACT. While away 2 of her friends will be wearing the yellow skivvy. * In this tour, all 4 Wiggles have played the Maton Red bass guitar. * Jamaaladeen Tacuma and Lee Hawkins were in the US tour. * Dennisha Pratt was only in for one US Show. * The stage set from Wiggle Around Australia Tour was reused in the USA Tour. * Paul Paddick was absent in the USA Tour. * Splash'N Boots made a cameo for 1 show of the Canada Tour. Gallery File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo1.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo2.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo3.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo4.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo5.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo6.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo7.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo8.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo9.png File:WiggleWiggleWiggle!TourPromo10.png Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2018 Category:New Wiggles Category:2018 Concerts Category:New Wiggles Concerts